Al amanecer
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: La guerra santa ha terminado y la tierra vuelve a la paz, pero dentro de esa paz se aferran los recuerdos. YuzurihaxYatoxTenma


Al amanecer

Sus manos se perdían entre los cabellos del chico que dormía a su lado, sus ojos observaron el rostro marcado por las lágrimas de su acompañante. El tiempo pasaba sin poder detenerlo, pero los recuerdos se aferraban a su dueño sin querer soltarse en ningún momento.

En ese tiempo las cosas habían cambiado, ahora su vida era tranquila, las batallas habían sido apartadas a un segundo plano. Yuzuriha no podía quejarse de su nueva vida, era feliz, había vuelto a su anterior vida en Jamil, la pérdida de su telequinesis no le había echo perder la costumbre de entrenar. Todos los días daba gracias por haber sobrevivido a la Guerra Santa.

A pesar de no poder seguir siendo un caballero de plata, la rubia sabía que tenía una misión, que para ella era tan importante como proteger a Atenea, cuidar del antiguo caballero del unicornio.

Ahora Yato vivía con ella en Jamil. Su personalidad no había cambiado en absoluto, esa sinceridad que le costaba más de un golpe junto a su prepotencia le hacían seguir siendo el mismo chico que había conocido cuando su maestro Hakurei le encomendó la tarea de rescatar a Pegaso del inframundo.

Pero por más que la lemuriana se esforzase había algo que no podía cambiar, los sentimientos del unicornio hacia Tenma. Si bien estar compartiendo cama con el santo de bronce no era casualidad ni un gesto maternal, en su relación estaba muy presente el recuerdo de su compañero caído en batalla.

No era que Yuzuriha no echase de menos al caballero de Pegaso, al contrario, le echaba de menos. Si bien para ella Tenma había sido un compañero, un hermano, para el unicornio había sido algo más.

Conocía de sobra la relación de amor-odio existente entre los dos, su rivalidad que tapaba la profunda amistad que los unía. Nunca olvidaría el primer encuentro con Yato, el escepticismo ante la noticia de que Tenma aún no había dejado ese mundo, la impresión de verse en el mundo de los muertos para rescatarle. Pero lo que nunca olvidaría seria su mirada, esa profunda alegría que reflejaban los dos zafiros que aparentaban ser sus ojos y que miraban al castaño.

Durante todo el tiempo que convivieron juntos pudo notar la lucha interna del menor, parecía estar en una encrucijada. Yato había demostrado muchas veces más que admiración y respeto pro Atenea, las miradas de reojo al caballero de Pegaso y el sonrojo de verse descubierto tampoco pasaban desapercibidos, ni siquiera las miradas que le diría a ella misma.

Por supuesto se había dado cuenta de todo y estaba segura al cien por cien de que Tenma y Atenea también.

No podría olvidar la forma en la que vio a Yato impedir que Tenma mirase hacia atrás mientras se adentraban en el castillo de Hades, ella había sido tan idiota de mirar hacia atrás y había caído en la trampa, pero con un gran esfuerzo el unicornio consiguió proteger al único que podía ganar la guerra.

La primera reacción tras conocer el resultado de la guerra por parte del unicornio fue de rabia, la cual acabo degenerando en un llanto cargado de amargura. Yuzuriha comprendía que en esa lucha el unicornio había perdido a dos personas muy importantes para él y por ello se auto asigno la tarea de encargarse de él.

La convivencia no resulto muy distinta de la que habían llevado hasta ahora, y desde hacía pocos meses la convivencia se había vuelto más cercana, volviéndose ambos una pareja.

Siguió acariciando con lentitud el cabello del otro, a pesar del tiempo trascurrido la rubia sabía perfectamente por quien eran derramadas cada una de sus lágrimas. No podía decir que se sintiese dolida, en realidad no tenía motivos para ello, pero hacia lo posible por compartir el dolor que sentía aquel joven que había conseguido sacar sus sentimientos a flote.

Con cuidado de no despertarle se acomodó en la cama rodeando con sus brazos al chico y viendo como cada noche al otro lado de la cama la figura de Tenma acariciar el cabello de Yato y darle un beso en la frente, el espectro levanto la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa como cada noche.

El caballero de Pegaso seguía velando por su amigo y compañero aun desde el Hades. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se dispuso a dormir volviendo a escuchar el casi inaudible susurro del unicornio dedicado a aquel que poseía por entero su corazón.

"Tenma…"

FIN


End file.
